


SUGER

by Muse2001yyyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse2001yyyy/pseuds/Muse2001yyyy
Summary: *乱伦年下pwp *捆绑偷情梗*一如往常的黑化哈利 *伏德提及*无能文笔预警





	SUGER

**Author's Note:**

> 大考倒数三个月 写文积好运

哈利对他来说一直是个独一无二的存在。

从德拉科第一次和里德尔一起踏入孤儿院里，看到那碧绿的眸眼熠熠生辉注视着自己，他就知道哈利是自己一直心之向往的孩子。而他也毫无疑问的领养了哈利，作为他和里德尔的第一个孩子。

哈利第一次见到德拉科和里德尔时，他才八岁。他此生见识过的人不多，但他敢说，德拉科一定是世上最好看的人。灰蓝的瞳孔配上轮廓分明的脸，体态偏瘦，却又不像电视上的模特儿看起来那般弱不经风。哈利忍不住一直盯着他，而德拉科受到注视感后也顺着回头，四目交接。故事就是从这里开始了。

德拉科领养哈利彼时他才二十岁，刚和二十四岁的里德尔完成了终生的誓言。那时的里德尔早在各地小有名气，他是个成功的企业家，也有着许多抓不着把柄的手段，这使他令人畏惧，而德拉科打破了他的心房，成为了他最终一生的伴侣。

说到当妈的德拉科，实际上也只是挂个名字而已。他不烧饭不做家事，那些都有女庸来代劳，他唯一需要也是唯一想做的，只是好好的陪伴哈利。而这件事实在十分容易，因为哈利黏德拉科黏的不得了，稍有一会分开，哈利都能因此和德拉科赌气整天。

如今哈利已经成长到十八岁了，同龄人早就不会为这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事赌气闹脾气，哈利也不会。他只是享受在他表示不悦后，德拉科急急忙忙试图讨好自己的紧张神情，要把一切献给他似的。他喜欢那样。那让他感觉拥有了德拉科，即使只是一瞬。

他知道自己的身分是德拉科和里德尔的儿子，但他无可抑制的爱上了德拉科，也不打算收手。他知道里德尔在做的那些交易和杂着多少肮脏事，也知道那有多么危险。里德尔随时有可能发生意外，或被拘捕，那时候的他要放任德拉科自己一人关在房里放声痛哭吗？不，他不会。

-

里德尔又一次的要”出差”了，他最近出国的频率不断的再上升，估计那些交易出了什么问题需要解决，哈利一边漫不经心吃着早餐想着「怎么了？没胃口吗？」德拉科看着他缓慢进食的样子担心的询问「没事⋯爸爸明天又要出差了吗？」他明知答案，只是想看德拉科说出后落寞的表情，看他再一次对里德尔埋怨「嗯⋯没事的，不要担心他，快吃吧。」他才没担心，哈利吃下一口豆子咀嚼。

那晚哈利想了很久。他有预感，他必须下手了。他知道里德尔对德拉科的独占欲有多恐怖，要是这事被他发现，估计自己得瘸着腿被丢去喂狗食，这句话他摸着良心说的，里德尔真的做的到。

他一天一天的成长，对德拉科的渴望也越来越强烈。他知道学校里很多女孩都爱慕着他，但他根本不在乎，那些庸俗肤浅的女生只是看上他的外表，令他作呕。

一宿过后，直到隔天早上他也没怎么睡，只反覆想着要如何万无一失的捕获他最深爱的母亲，他最深的欲望。

当天里德尔很早就准备好了，哈利和德拉科一同在门口送他出门，看着里德尔在他面前和德拉科唇齿相依。原先的他还会稍有妒火，但日复一日以来早已免疫了，反正讨的回来。

他们一起共进午餐后，德拉科开口提出了一起出门走走的邀请，而哈利果断回绝了。这让德拉科有点小失望，他暗去的眸光也被哈利尽收眼底。他是有些心疼，不过今晚德拉科就会理解他的。

德拉科送了自己的丈夫出远门，想和儿子共处也被拒绝。心情可以说是不能再差了。晚餐他没吃了几口，吩咐女佣记得清洗碗盘后就径自上楼去了。

而哈利随后——

他跟着德拉科的步伐，看着他落寞的背影进到房间，多么可怜。多么，惹人怜爱。 

他在门外站立了一会。要说是在惭悔也不对，他眼里的欲火不会骗人。那是在天性和人性间切换前的最后准备。

他抓着门把转动，向房内推去。德拉科已清洗好了身子，身穿着一套银白色的丝绸睡衣。当初里德尔送上时称赞这很衬德拉科的皮肤，他对极了。

他随手抽起了挂在椅背的领带，朝向德拉科走去「哈，哈利？」德拉科惊觉到有人靠近忽地转身，他不知道哈利怎么了，也对他的到来感到不解。他一步步退后，再次开口呼唤「怎么了？」哈利仍然缄默，却也没停下脚步。里德尔长期的锻炼让他形成了很好的体态，大手一往前，一下抓住了德拉科「！」德拉科想挣扎，却比不过哈利有力的手劲，只能被拉着向前，亲眼看见自己的双手被打上死结。

哈利推了一把德拉科，双手被束缚的他无法支撑，倚着地心引力向床上倒下，而哈利随后付上。德拉科朝向床边移动，试图逃开哈利的禁锢，却被他一把粗鲁的抓了回来。

「放开我！」哈利用食指抵上他的唇瓣，动作极其温柔，讲出来的可不是些什么好话「德拉科⋯这房子里外都是里德尔的人。你说，他们要是知道了我想强迫你，去通报了里德尔⋯他会不会杀了我？」哈利知道自己是德拉科的软肋。

听闻此的德拉科惊大了双眼，他知道里德尔做的到，而哈利是他唯一的儿子，也是他最珍贵的宝物。他低下头左右摆动「不，不行⋯」哈利不确定德拉科是在否定他此时的行为，还是在惊怕失去自己。

哈利伸出单手扣住了德拉科后脑勺，将后者压上了自己的唇。他伸出舌头扫遍德拉科整个口腔构造，而德拉科一边颤抖着，一边张着嘴巴被迫接受，被束缚的手抵在两人之间「呜⋯」德拉科落下的几滴泪珠，随后又被哈利舔拭去。

哈利涂抹了一些润滑在手指上，放进了德拉科的体内缓缓进出「嗯啊⋯」德拉科当然有着丰富的性交经验，毕竟里德尔也时常会要他，力道也是永远都不小。但现在的这种背德感让他更加敏感，他背叛了里德尔，甚至还是跟自己的孩子——

想到此的德拉科哭得更厉害了，哈利以为是自己痛疼了他，拍了拍德拉科的屁股，想让他放松下来。德拉科抬起被束缚的手遮住了哭红的眼，他不想去看那个画面，但哈利却强硬的拉下他的双手，强迫他注视。

草草结束了前戏，哈利迫不及待的掏出蓄势待发已久的性器。德拉科看着哈利挺立的阴茎不经缩了缩腿，那尺寸完全不亚于里德尔丝毫。

他试图再次好言劝阻「哈利，我，我是你的母亲⋯」他一向不以这么女性化的单词称号自己，但他此时只希望这能有用的让哈利找回一点理智，意识到这是不对的。

而答案显然是没用。哈利用着前头去磨蹭德拉科的后穴，那里已经泌出了不少的蜜液，更加助长了哈利的渴望。

哈利双膝跪在柔软的床上，陷出两处凹槽，他将德拉科抬起，由下而上的进入他，每一次都贯穿到最深。

「呜⋯不，嗯 ——！」德拉科承受着哈利乱无章法的撞击，无力的跟随着弧度摆动，他失控得叫出一次比一次更响亮细腻的呻吟，双手套住哈利的颈肩，再狠狠的一口咬上。

气急败坏的猫总会跳脚，对此哈利一点异议都没有。现在他眼中的德拉科像只被操透的奶猫，被毫无杀伤力的小爪挠几下根本不算什么。他用双手环抱住德拉科的腰肢，更凶猛的用囊袋拍打德拉科的屁股，那里都出现了微微的红晕。

他顺着这个姿势向下，让德拉科的背紧贴着床垫。阴茎一下一下的向内捅，挤出更多的液体，打湿了床单。德拉科将手举至头上，抓住床头的铁柱，祈求自己不要被操散架了。

哈利贪婪的索取德拉科的一切，且还想要更多。

他吻上德拉科粉色的乳头，加以舔拭，被舌苔刺激的乳头一下变得挺立，哈利趁机咬上「嗯⋯！」德拉科吃痛的闷哼了一声，后穴绞紧了一些。

哈利并没有因此而停下，更用力的操进了德拉科的甬道，撞击他的前列腺。德拉科的体力早在上一轮就透支了，他几乎是射不出什么了。

哈利解开了德拉科手腕上的领带，双手和他十指紧扣，并将身子前倾，注入一批新的精液到德拉科的体内，随后更大力的多加操干几次，白浊的精液向外不断溢出。

他从德拉科的背后怀抱住他，身下狼狈不已。在哈利看来，这是他们爱的证明；在德拉科看来，他是真的死定了。

在接下来的几天，不管有没有仆人在家，哈利总是会不分时间的操他。若有仆人在，他就会用下流的话语刺激德拉科，再让他咬着自己的衣襟使不发出声音；若是仆人不在，哈利更是肆无忌惮，让他在餐桌上潮吹好几次都不是问题。

直到里德尔回国，德拉科和哈利一起乘车去接机他，路途中哈利也时不时将手伸进德拉科纯白的衬衫里，被德拉科打掉好几次，也只是笑笑的看着他。

里德尔的回归让一切恢复正常，他们三人的生活又回到正轨，那段时间成为只属于哈利和德拉科的秘密。只是至此之后，哈利总是趁着里德尔出门，亦或是德拉科独自独处时心安理得的朝他下手。

而德拉科也无一次幸免，次次都倒滩在哈利怀中，任他深入，再由他帮自己清理，好让他可以完好的再次迎接回家的里德尔。


End file.
